


The Clan Of Witches

by Fabwords



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What his old friend didn't know about the Lamberts could fill a book; for one thing they weren't human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save Me

As vice-president of Lambert Enterprises, Adam spent many days with dreary tasks, like today, spending it with his lawyers and advisors, trying to sort out the ‘Pitman Issue’ as it now seems to be called. Pitman had been a senior executive up until a few months ago when he suddenly left to open his own business. 

This was fine with Adam but now he was trying to steal clients and poach staff and today there were signs that a law suit was pending from the Pitman lawyers. His Pitt-bulls as he liked to refer to them. 

Up to now Adam had chosen to play nice but this was too much, "End this" his final command to his team. He knew they would prevail, his team had been protecting the Lambert clan for many generations a fact that Pitman was unaware of. 

What his old friend didn't know about the Lamberts could fill a book; for one thing they weren't human.

The Lamberts are proud witches. 200 years ago, they were farmers, cattle men and vets, the healing powers of their clan were well suited to the vegetation and wildlife of this world. 

As the clan merged with other Witch clans the resulting offspring’s powers shifted towards the minerals of this earth, finding enough gold, and precious stones to keep the family financial for many generations.

During the early 1900's the clan began to mate with humans, the offspring of these unions maintained only a glimmer of the powers of their ancestors, but the knowledge and wealth of their forefathers remained. This generation had uncanny business sense and while most of the country’s economy fell into financial despair the Lamberts companies flourished.

It was during this time that the family had to start protecting themselves, sending their brightest off to become lawyers, doctors and politicians, a tradition that continued through following generations.

As the clan grew in numbers their powers continued to evolve and diversify although not as keen as previous generations they continued to serve the clan well. Neil Lambert's sharp mind and photographic memory served him well first in the study of law and now with his role as legal adviser at Lambert Enterprises.

Adams powers were less defined, in fact as a young boy he feared that he had no powers at all, although he had above average intelligence he lacked the drive and focus in his studies to even choose a career path, it was not until his late teens that his powers of persuasion and empathic abilities became apparent.

As he approached his twenties, Adam’s powers intensified, along with his ability to manipulate the actions of others, he began to show the heeling abilities of his forefathers.

Although he was careful not to use his power around people in his personal life, he did harness his powers of persuasion in his role as front man of Lambert Enterprises. 

^^^^^^^^^

 

Tommy came into Adam’s life a few months previous, Adam spotting him at a business function; he was fidgeting with his tie and suit, obviously uncomfortable in such formal clothing. His hair was slicked back in an effort to look more business but his bangs had a mind of its own falling forward causing the boy to tuck the ends behind his ear constantly. 

He was following an older man around like a puppy, a very well behaved puppy indeed. From the interactions he witness between the boy and the old man, and the hint of a collar showing from the boys neck, Adam surmised that they had a sub/Dom relationship. Adam envied the older man, the boy was a perfect for these surroundings, totally submissive and obedient without being too obvious, he couldn't help to wonder how he would behave in a more private setting. 

Adam was no stranger to the Dom/Sub scene, he lived the lifestyle for a few years in his early 20’s but as his position rose in the family business so did the need for discretion. Leaving the clubs behind, Adam tried to satisfy his need to dominate with boys he dated, but he soon realised that this was not a life style that suited dating, eventually he gave up on the scene altogether.

The older man looked up and seeing Adam smiled and made his way over towards him, "Mr Lambert," He drawled offering his hand in a bruising shake, Adam remembered the guy now. 

"Ah Mr Sharpe" Adam returned the grip flipping his hand over the top. Like a lot of businessmen this man was keen to get into business with The Lamberts. 

"Have you given any thought to my proposition?" Adam smiled slightly if he remembered correctly this guys midsized company was too big to flip easily and too small to break up and sell and therefore worthless to him.

“Now Mr Sharp, it’s past ten, far too late to discuss business.” Adam said mildly and was about to excuse himself when his eyes met with the boy and suddenly his mind was filled with, images of whips, blood and tears and the boys pleading voice.

"Don’t go, please stay, take me away, no more no more."

At first Adam thought he had actually heard the words but he realized that the boys lips had remained closed, his posture relaxed but submissive, his mind the only betrayal. Adam felt something shift inside him and the boy seemed to feel it too, locking eyes with Adam "save me." The entire exchange happened in a second but it left Adam feeling shaky and fiercely protective. Before he even realized what he was doing Adam moved into acquisition mode.

Now he realised what the man’s kink was Adam knew he had won before the skirmish even started.

"Actually, perhaps this is a good time to talk,” Adam gave his most charming smile. “Perhaps you could send your assistant to get us a drink." Adam suggested. By the time Tommy returned with the drinks the deal was made and Adam was on his feet.

Lightly resting a hand on the shoulder of his new acquisition, his eyes focused on Sharp, Adam ordered, "Deliver him to my house tomorrow night by seven and don’t be late." 

The next evening at 6:59 Sharpe fronted at Adams door, the boy standing behind him, his downcast eyes and face hidden by a rather floppy blond fringe.

"Go wait for me inside." He ordered, stepping aside slightly as the boy scuttled by.

Taking Sharp’s hand in a firm shake, Adam addressed the man. "Thank you I have presented your papers to the Board Mr Sharp, I believe our business is done here." Adam pushed that last thought out at Sharp, who eyes widened slightly, then he was nodding happily at Adam. "Good doing business with you Mr Lambert. His smile only wavering slightly as Adam shut the door in his face.

When Adam returned to his living room he found the boy kneeling in the centre of the room. Adams heart leapt at the sight, clearly this was no game for this boy. Adam had never encountered such a dedicated sub before.

To hide his sudden uncertainties and to bide a little time, Adam walked past him and settled on the lounge. The boy shuffled around on his knees so not to show his back, eyes downcast. Adam was becoming overwhelmed by the Need he could feel pouring off the boy in waves. Need for comfort, for direction. Adam could hear the boys thoughts "What happened, why was I traded don't fuck up don't fuck up don't". 

The voice stilled suddenly as Adam cupped the boys chin and ordered him to look up. Finally warm brown eyes meeting Adams ice blue ones.

‘Don't hurt me’ unspoken but heard. "What do you want of me Master" he asked out loud.

"Let's start with your name"

"My given name is Tommy, Master." 

"OK Tommy, first off, you are not my slave Ok." Seeing fear in his eyes Adam continued "Look please don't be afraid, I am going to look after you and I do want to be your Dom, I just need to know that you will look after yourself when I'm not around, not just kneel here all day. Do you understand?"

“Yes, I understand.” Sighing and relaxing a little Tommy really looked at Adam, a small glimmer of hope played across his face "So, I’m free to leave if I want to?" 

"Of cause" Adam answered, his heart sinking a little.

"And I can stay if I to?" His lips twitching then blooming into a tooth filled grin seeing Adam nodding in response. Adam thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

"I would like to stay then.” Tommy's smile faded as he added "I don't have any money to pay for my lodgings, but I could do chores for you, I mean like work around the house, doesn't have to be sex if you don't want me that way, unless you do want that, but I can do sex and still do other stuff, I don't know how to do much, but I can cook, and I give really good head and I..”

Adam silenced him with a small kiss laughing at the outburst "Tommy, chill, you don't have to worry about any of that tonight, let's just get you settled in your room and we will work the rest out tomorrow.


	2. Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam felt waves of despair and shame settle over Tommy again, and that Need, the need to submit, to be grounded, to be owned. "Tommy." Adam spoke in his most authoritative tone. "I want you to take all those clothes off, everything he gave you, including that collar."

Adam spent a few minutes showing Tommy around the apartment, Tommy's room had its own TV, stereo, lounge, bathroom, and a king size bed.

"This is your room Tommy, do you have any belongings you need brought over from..." Adam realized he was on his own. Tommy had come to a dead stop at the doorway, looking a picture of unease. "What's wrong, don't you like it?"

"I've never had my own room before" Tommy whispered"

Adam just waited for Tommy to get use to his surroundings, fascinated by the look of awe on the boys face as he slowly looked around his new room. 

"I don't have any belongings" he answered suddenly. 

"What about your clothes, bathroom stuff, things like that?"

"He gave me these clothes as a parting gift; the rest belongs to him." With eyes downcast he continued in an almost whisper, "I'm sorry."

Adam felt waves of despair and shame settle over Tommy again, and that Need, the need to submit, to be grounded, to be owned. "Tommy." Adam spoke in his most authoritative tone. "I want you to take all those clothes off, everything he gave you, including that collar."

Tommy blinked twice, before visibly relaxing as he began to strip off his clothes, folding each item and placing them in a neat pile before moving to the next piece. Hesitating before removing the collar, he shuddered as he placed it on top of the pile. Adam wanted to reach out and touch, to grab hold of the boy and take him to bed, but he resisted, he didn't want to take advantage of him. 

He was getting so many conflicting emotions off the boy, the most prominent was fear. Adam finally understood why, the boy’s back was littered with scars both old and new and large welts from a recent caning.

"Did Sharpe do this to you?" Adam asked softly, running his hand over the older scars, careful not to touch the fresher ones. 

"Yes, the fresh ones are a gift to you."

"Do you like to be punished like this?" 

"I only want to do what pleases you.” He answered but again Adam could feel the rush of words unspoken ‘no no no no no.’

Adam couldn't think what to do; he was beginning to realize just how out of his depth he was.

"Tommy you should stand up for yourself, no one can make you do this shit."

"Said the man who just bought me, who could just sell me or trade me in another business deal." Tommy felt a rage building that he never felt before, suddenly lashing out, and pushing Adam hard, "What. Would. You. Know" his words punctuated with slaps to Adam’s arms and chest. 

"Stop it." Adam growled through clenched teeth, catching Tommy's hands easily spinning him around and holding him close. "Calm down boy, I don't want to hurt you."

"Of course you want to hurt me, that's all I'm fucking good for!" 

"You don't believe that do you?" Adam asked softly.

Tommy looked at his new master in horror, realising what he had just done. "Please don't be mad.” He begged.

“I’m not mad Tommy, I get it, to you it must seem that you have left one tyrant for another, but I want you to know that I care about you, I want to give you what you need, not just take what I need.” Adam told him.

Tommy’s shoulders slumped. “What I need? I don't know what I need or even deserve anymore. I’ve given so much of myself away it just doesn't matter." His voice hitched as the tears started to slip down his face. 

 

The sight of him naked and broken was too much to ignore any longer, not sure if it was the right thing or not and not really caring, Adam let his instincts take over, wrapping Tommy up in his arms, stroking his head and back, murmuring soothing words as Tommy broke against him with sobs that shook his whole body and tore at Adam’s heart.

Adam wasn't sure how long he held the boy, feeling the heat come from the welts across Tommy’s back, felt them cool and heal under his hand. Tommy responded to Adam’s touch immediately, melting into him running kisses along Adam’s strong jaw, searching for his lips.

“Tommy, no,” Adam whispered into his ear. “I don’t want to take advantage of you, I just want to hold you, but if you keep kissing me like this I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“Please, I need you,” Tommy murmured into Adam’s neck.

“I shouldn’t” Adam held Tommy to him closer, his arms betraying his words.

“Please, please, please” Tommy begged, his lips feathering against Adam’s, his fingers moving under the rim of Adam’s shirt, tugging it upwards until Adam took over, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the floor pulling Tommy in against his naked chest.

Adam ran his hands lightly down Tommy’s side, reaching around to the globe of Tommy’s arse, running a finger along the crack gently, teasing his hole with one hand, the other grazing across Tommy’s chest, flicking his thumb over his nipples.

Adam knelt down before Tommy, holding his hips steady; Adam took Tommy’s erect cock into his mouth sucking it down to the base making Tommy shiver and groan. Pulling off and looking up into Tommy’s eyes, he said, “Do you want me to stop Tommy, or do you want me to take you now, make you mine?”

“Take me, own me.” Tommy breathed.


	3. Own Me

“Go shower Tommy, get the stink of that old man off you.” Adam ordered, pulling a small chaise lounge out from against the wall into the centre of the room. “I want you clean and bent over this chair ready for me when I return.” 

Tommy immediately ran to the bathroom, Adam made a quick trip to his room to grab some supplies, by the time he returned Tommy was waiting for him, is skin pink and damp from the shower, smelling of Adam’s coconut shower gel, kneeling at the foot of the lounge, his stomach resting on the velvet.

Adam felt sudden heat flood his groin, his cock twitching at the sight. Adam knelt behind him, his hand splayed on Tommy’s lower back, he could feel the tension leave his body, hear his mind quieting as he gave himself over to Adam. “Spread you knees apart,” Adam ordered, with a hand on each side of Tommy’s arse, Adam gently spread him wide as he lowered his mouth onto Tommy’s hole, licking at the puckered flesh, pressing his tongue into him, holding his hips still as Tommy tried to buck into him.

Leaning on forearms that rested on either side of Tommy’s head, Adam dragged his tongue up along Tommy’s spine as he moved his body over Tommy’s, hovering over the smaller man and pressing his engorged cock up against the crack of Tommy’s arse, letting him feel its weight, his size while he licked and bit at his neck.

“Are you ready for me?” Adam breathed into Tommy’s ear as he moved his hand down Tommy’s back to his arse, his finger seeking out Tommy’s hole, teasing and then pushing in slowly with a lubed finger. “So tight Tommy” Adam moaned as he pressed in another finger, thrusting and curling his fingers, stretching him and sending flairs of pleasure through him as he brushed against his pleasure spot.

Tommy whimpered slightly as fingers fell away and the head of Adam’s full heavy cock pressed up against his hole, pressing in slowly before pulling out and thrusting in, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust, filling him, stretching him to breaking point. Once he was in to the hilt, Adam stilled to allow Tommy time to adjust to his girth. “So good Tommy, you feel so good.” Tommy felt a glow at Adam’s praise and he began to push back into Adam. “Ahh Tommy, you look so good fucking yourself on my cock, but I never said you could do that.” Adam gripped Tommy’s hips hard, keeping him still as he began to thrust into him hard, adjusting the angle until he was hitting his spot with every thrust. Tommy relaxed into it, allowing his body to be rocked by Adam’s thrusts, his nipples and cock brushing against the velvet of the lounge, enough to keep him hard, not enough to finish, but he didn’t care, all he wanted was to be filled, fucked and owned, and Adam was doing all that.

Adam’s thrusts became erratic as he got close, pulling Tommy back off the lounge a little allowing him access to grip Tommy’s cock in his hand, Adam jerked him fast and furious until Tommy came in a gasp, his arse tighten around Adam’s cock, pushing him over the edge. Still buried deep inside, Adam rocked them both through their orgasms.

Pulling out Adam peeled off the condom and went to dispose of it, returning with a warm wet washer to clean Tommy who was now curled up on his bed. “Are you OK?” Adam asked as he quickly cleaned Tommy’s stomach and thighs.

“Yes,” Tommy answered, looking up at Adam “Can you please stay with me” he asked quietly.

“Sure,” Adam said climbing into bed beside the smaller man and manoeuvring them so Tommy’s head was resting between Adam’s arm and chest. So on his first night, Tommy fell into a peaceful sleep pressed up tight against Adam’s side.

It was mid day before Tommy woke, alone in a strange room, large soft bed, clean black sheets clinging to his naked form. Slowly the memories of the previous night returned, groaning and throwing the covers over his head at the memory of breaking down in front of his new master.

"Well that's not the reaction I was hoping for," Adam observed as he flopped down in the bed, lying on his side reaching over to gently pull the covers away. "Morning sweetheart." 

Sitting up suddenly at the sound of his voice, Tommy felt his head swim "lay down Tommy, you've been out for a long time," Adam suggested knowing that the healing magic he performed on Tommy would leave him tired and groggy for a day or two.

"No I’m ok now, I'm sorry, I don't normally cry and go to pieces like that" 

"Don't be sorry, it was my fault really."

"O really, is that like, your super power, making men cry like little girls." 

"Nothing little girly about you," Adam assured "but you are pretty in the morning"

"I'm always pretty."

Smiling in agreement Adam reached over to tuck Tommy’s wayward bangs behind his ear.

Tommy felt a flood of warmth at Adam’s gentle touch, leaning into it as Adam cupped his face. "So um did you have to be anywhere today?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, work beckons; actually I need to get going."

"Oh Ok." Tommy tried to hide his disappointment, but he was starting to realize that there wasn't anything his new master didn't see.

"I won't be gone long, you rest and I'll be back before lunch, Ok?"

"I don't need to rest, please let me earn my keep" Tommy begged.

"No, rest" Adam said as he pushed "sleep" at the boy, slightly worried when he fell back completely under. Interesting, he thought.

^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey Neil got a moment?" Adam asked shutting the door behind him and flopping down on Neil's office couch.

"Apparently," Neil answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his brother. "Come in, have a seat." Seeing the look on his brother’s face Neil, felt his irritation become concern. "So, what's up?"

“Well not much, except I acquired a slave for myself last night.”

“I see, and how's that working out for you?”

“Well, he came with a lot of injuries which I healed”. 

“Not the best idea bro, using your magic on a stranger, but I guess you know that, so what else?”

“I can hear his thoughts.”

"His thoughts, not just his feelings? You mean his actual words?”

“Yep”

“But you can only do that with people you are very close to, you really just met this guy.” Neil observed “that’s kind of weird bro.”

“I know, right!” 

“Maybe you should talk to mom,” he suggested.

“Hmmm maybe, but not yet, you know she will just say it’s about destiny or something” 

“True” Neil agreed with a knowing smile.

After some further discussion Adam made Neil promise to keep this development to himself for a while.

“Maybe you should go home and check on him,” Neil suggested. “Did he freak out at all when you healed him by the way?” 

“Well, actually, he doesn’t really know what I did” Adam offered, suddenly realising the implications of Tommy discovering the rather obvious change to his body after spending the night with him. “Oh, I had better go”


	4. This thing between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This thing I feel between us, is it real, do you feel the same for me? Do I love you or have you just made me think that?"

Arriving home to a silent apartment wasn't something new for Adam, but today it bothered him greatly.

There was a couple reasons why his new live in was making himself scarce right now. 1: he could be simply waiting quietly for Adams return, 2: He could be comatose from his 'sleep' push 3: He could have realized what a freak Adam actually was and ran away in horror.

So it was none of those. Adam found him in his room, sitting on his bed, knees to chest, chin on knees. Looking up when Adam entered the room, his face set halfway between fear and anger. "What did you do to me last night?"

"Nothing that you didn't want me to do I hope." Adam tried a smile. "You seemed to enjoy it at the time." 

Tommy shot him a glare that was at first lethal then collapsed into a look of despair. "You said I wasn't a slave, that this was my body." 

"We're not talking about the sex are we?" Sighing at Tommy's hurt expression Adam sat next to him on the bed. "Tommy I only wanted to help you, I just tried to make you more comfortable, have your welts healed that much?"

Instead of answering Tommy pulled his shirt off and turned his back to Adam exposing the pure unblemished expanse of skin that was once littered with scars.

Adam gasped and before he could think he was running his fingertips over the milky flesh. "Tommy it’s so beautiful."

"It shouldn't be beautiful, my life is not beautiful my past isn't beautiful, it was ugly and difficult but I survived it, I own it, the pain the memories the scars. And you took that away."

"I'm sorry Tommy that wasn't my intention, and I don't want to tell you how to feel but please believe me you are more than the scars you wear, more than your experiences. It is because you are so strong that survived those scars, not the scars that make strong."

"Did you ever think to ask me first before you just swept in and changed everything?" Tommy snapped.

"I only did what you begged me to do." Adam sighed, frustrated at not being able to appease Tommy. "You were so desperate for me to save you from Sharp, how could I leave you there when your mind was screaming at me to save you."

"My mind?"

"Shit." Adam swore under his breath 

"You can read my mind!"

"Yes, but only when you think loudly at me.”

Tommy gave him another withering look. "Can you at least tell me what you are?"

"I'm a witch, mainly I’m empathic and I can persuade others, I've helped people’s natural healing abilities, but I've never healed anyone outside the family before, it just felt like a natural thing to do for you, I wanted to take your pain away and it just happened."

Adam looked so guilt ridden Tommy's anger lessened, he could feel the good in this man, but this was a lot to process, he had so many questions but he wasn’t ready to hear the answers just now, there was only one thing he really needed to know now.

"This thing I feel between us, is it real, do you feel the same for me? Do I love you or have you just made me think that?"

"I do know that I have strong feelings for you, but I don't know how you are affected by all this." Adam gestured to the air between them. “We can talk to my mother; she is the expert in human/witch relationships.”

“So a mamma’s boy hey.” Tommy said with a small cheeky grin.

“Absolutely,” Adam answered returning the smile. “Hope you can handle that.”

“Well I don’t know mister; I mean being a supernatural being is one thing but a mamma’s boy now that could be a deal breaker.” Tommy scooted closer to Adam and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “But lucky for you I’m quite fond of my mother too, so I think we will be good, besides I need a good Dom and you seem to be the one.”

Adam slipped his arm around the smaller man and pulled him closer. “I am really, really glad to hear that.”

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon and evening talking and getting to know each other better. Tommy talked of coming to the city to try his hand at acting, within a month Tommy was broke, his pride stopping him from returning home. He was actually living on the streets when he got his one and only gig which was in a cheap porno film. This job lead him down the slippery slope to the paid work at sex clubs and eventually Mr Sharp.

“Do you really want to be my sub honey?” Adam asked after hearing Tommy’s story.

“I know I came into this lifestyle accidently, and some of it has been quite horrific, but the basic Dom/Sub dynamic is quite addictive.” Tommy admitted. “When you took control last night, I felt loved and needed and protected, you know?”

“Hmm yes I know what you mean.” Adam agreed . “When I was younger I felt that I had no control over my life at all, that my destiny was set by my circumstances, my family, but having someone let me control them, let me take and give pleasure, and then looking after them gives me that control of my own life.” A small smile played on his lips as he recalled some of his encounters. “I haven’t felt the need to dominate for a long while, but the moment I saw you I just felt that I had to get you under me, under my control.”

“I want that still.” Tommy spoke so quietly Adam almost missed it, almost.

Adam was conflicted, he really wanted to cool things between them until Tommy had a chance to settle and take some time to evaluate what he wanted for his life now that he was free again. But Tommy needed this, although Adam could feel the Need coming off Tommy, it wasn’t as strong as it had been the previous night. Perhaps there was a way to keep them both happy.

“I’m going to fold you in half and fuck that tight little hole of yours until you beg for mercy.” Adam whispered hotly into Tommy’s ear. “But I’m not going to do that tonight, or tomorrow night. I want you tight and needy, so you are not going to come for three days that means no touching yourself.” Chuckling at the desperate moan that escaped Tommy’s lips, Adam continued. “Don’t worry my beautiful man, I will help you, I’m going to lock that beautiful cock of your up so you don’t slip up.”

Tommy’s whimper was all Adam needed to hear to know he had chosen the right plan.


	5. Are we ment to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes to work at Adam's firm to learn about Adam's live, but it's what Adam learns about Tommy that is really interesting.

Adam surveyed the leather guard fitted snugly around Tommy’s cock. The boys had agreed that they wouldn’t have sex again for three days to give Tommy a little time to decide if being with Adam was what he really wanted. 

Tommy seemed to enjoy the domestic routine they had fallen into, taking care of the cleaning and shopping, cooking dinner, he had even taking to preparing a nightly bath for Adam. After dinner they would talk about music art and their lives to now, kissing chastely before going to their own beds. 

It was on day three that Adam felt Tommy watching him more than the TV. "Did you want something baby?"

"I was just wondering, um," Tommy paused, trying to find the right words.

Adam switched the TV off and put the paper he was reading down to give his full attention, which made it even harder for Tommy to speak. "Come on baby, you can ask me anything, ask me for anything." Smiling playfully he added, "I can always say no."

“You know Adam it’s been three days now.” Tommy said quietly.

“Is it my love?” Adam smirked, “You have been very good not touching yourself, or teasing me into touching you.”

“Thank you.” Tommy smiled shyly. 

“You know Tommy, whatever happens next, I want you to know that I will support you, both financially and emotionally for as long as you need me to.” Adam assured him. “Even if you don’t want a physical relationship, OK?”

“Thank you Adam, I really appreciate that.” Tommy looked adoringly at his man. “But if you don’t mind, I would really, really appreciate you getting all sort of physical with me.”

That was all the encouragement Adam needed, he knew they would need to talk more but right now he needed to get balls deep in his lovers arse.

“Come here and take off your clothes for me.” Adam ordered. “Do it slowly.”

Tommy had to really struggle with the slowly part of that order, but he was well trained at the art of seduction and he wanted to make Adam proud. Tommy slipped the buttons of his shirt open allowing the fabric to fall open exposing his chest and stomach, running a hand over his flesh, slowly slipping his fingers to the buttons and zip of his jeans, opening them just enough to show the bulge of the guard pressing against his underwear.

Adam was looking Tommy over with absolute hunger and desire, his own erection trapped painfully in his trousers, but that was OK, he wanted this to last, wanted Tommy to beg for Adam to touch him. Stopping him with his voice when Tommy tried to take the guard off, Adam let Tommy know just how things were to go. 

“No touching your cock my love, take all your clothes off first, then you are going to blow me then I’m going to fuck you open with my fingers and tongue and then, and only if you stay a good boy and keep the guard on will I take it off and let you come while I’m fucking you hard and deep.” Adam shifted his hips up to push his trousers down and free his cock. “Do you want this babe?”

Tommy’s only answer was a low groan as he slipped the remaining of his clothes off his body and knelt eagerly between Adam’s open thighs.

^^^^^^^^^

It was the following Friday night when Adam mentioned how busy he was at the office. "I use to help Sharpe with his business sometimes; do you think I could help you?" Tommy asked. "Of cause I understand if you would rather not spend any more time with me."

"Oh baby, I could never get tired of you." Adam looked at him considering. "Come in with me on Monday and we will see if it's the right sort of work for you." He was a little surprised when Tommy threw his arms around Adam, kissing him noisily on the cheek. 

Tommy proved to be very helpful at the office, he was a quick learner and was really good at following orders, something that Adam appreciated both at the office and at home.

Adam was nothing if not professional, always keeping his hands off Tommy at the office, he couldn’t always keep his eyes off the cute blond, but he good keep his distance until they returned to the apartment. 

It was the end of the first week when things hit a little snag. A bank rep had come for a morning meeting which went long, offered to take Adam to lunch. The two of them went to finish the meeting over a nice meal. 

The problem arose when they returned a couple of hours later, obviously some wine was consumed and the two men had really hit it off, they were smiling and chatting happily when they arrived back at the office. 

Saying their goodbyes, Adam shook the man’s hand and was pulled in for a friendly hug. Neither man noticed Tommy watching from his desk, fortunately Adam heard the boy's mind scream 'hands off!" before launching himself at the unsuspecting rival.

Adam pulled away from the banker just in time to stop Tommy mid launch, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Terrence, this is my assistant Tommy Joe, Tommy this is Terrence our account manager at the bank. Adam said while pushing 'calm' at his agitated friend.

Feeling that calm had been restored Adam let go of Tommy so he could usher his guest to the door, carefully not touching him.

Returning to his office Adam found Tommy standing in the same spot, head down, looking extremely nervous and just a little pissed.

“What the fuck was that about Tommy.” Adam demanded, “What were you thinking.”

“You know exactly what I was thinking.” Tommy’s voice was clipped with anger.

“I can’t help that Tommy, you were practically screaming in there.” Adam said tapping his finger against Tommy’s forehead.

“You can help manipulating though.”

“Come on Tommy, it was just a little push, you would have embarrassed yourself, I was just helping …”

“Stay the fuck out of my head!” Tommy yelled suddenly before storming out of the office.

^^^^^^^^

When Adam found Tommy next, he was sitting in the company board room talking with Adam’s mother of all people. Apart from being the family Matriarch, Leah Lambert was also the resident psychic, which is why she was giving Tommy a reading.

“Ummm, what’s happening guys?” Adam asked, his eyebrows raised at the sight of his mother and his lover sitting with heads bowed close together.

“Adam my darling boy you know better than to interrupt me when I’m doing a reading.” Leah admonished.

“I know mom but …”

“But nothing, go wait outside, your energy is taking over the reading.” 

The look of evil glee over Tommy’s face was both infuriating and adorable. Sighing, Adam left them to it. It was thirty minutes or so before Tommy returned to Adam in his office. “Your mom asked me to send you in now.” Tommy said his face unreadable.

Worried, Adam stepped up to Tommy and placed his hand gently on his shoulder. “Are you OK Tommy Joe, are we OK?” Adam asked, searching Tommy’s face for signs of anger.

“It’s Ok Adam, really I’m sorry about before. I didn’t mean to go running to your mother, she found me actually, I was just trying to figure out where I belong in your life, and well all of a sudden she was there and she said she could give me a reading, I didn’t want to be rude so went along with it.”

“Yes, she does that.” Adam sighed wearily.

“Really Adam, it was amazing, I never really believed in that sort of stuff, but now …” Tommy gestured towards Adam vaguely. “I guess if there are witches then it stands to reason that there could be psychics.”

“What did she tell you?” Adam asked, then immediately regretted it. “Actually, sorry I shouldn’t ask you that, it’s between you and mom.

”No, that’s OK, I do want to tell you but can we talk about this when we get home?”

“Sure, babe whatever you want.” Adam offered, “Look, I’m going to have my driver take you home now OK, I’ll be home later tonight and we can talk then OK.”

Adam took a few deep breaths to calm him before stepping into the room to see his mother. He loved his mother deeply and they always enjoyed each other’s company, having a lot of fun times together, but Adam also knew when a more respectful approach was required. Mother in full Witch mode was definitely one to respect.

Sensing her son before seeing him, Leah invited her eldest to come and sit with her. Adam sat across from her, waiting for whatever she wanted to say to him. “I’m going to tell you what I told Tommy, not because you want to know, but because you have a shared destiny.


	6. Is this how it ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows what their future holds and maybe that is a good thing.

“Are you telling me Tommy is my soul mate?” Adam asks his mom.

“Would that surprise you?” His mom counters.

“Well, I know I have very strong feelings for him…”

“But you don’t really understand those feelings do you darling.” Leah held her sons gaze and smiled kindly at him. “I can tell you that Tommy will be in your life for a long time, he is as vital to your lives progression as you are for his, but he isn’t meant for you to keep.”

“Well that’s kind of cryptic.” Adam complained. “So he isn’t my soul mate?”

Leah smiled at her son again before continuing. “Perhaps we get more than one type of soul mate, I can see that Tommy is your perfect match for now, but he will change and so will you. I’ve told you before that your future will not always be here with us and this company, but now I see another man in your life that will help you with that part of your journey.” 

Adam had to ask, “You told Tommy this?” 

“You know how this works Adam, I told him what I could see of his path just as I’ve told you about yours.” Leah takes her sons hands in his and squeezes gently.

“So I’m in the friend zone?” 

“I’m sorry love, I see what I see. The future will bring what it brings, you can’t control it, but you can control how you react to what life throws at you.”

“Thanks mom.” Adam smiles and kisses his mother’s cheek before getting up; it was time to go home.

^^^^^^^

Letting himself into the apartment Adam was pleasantly surprised to find the apartment dimly lit, the fire crackling and a wonderful aroma wafting from the kitchen.

The sound of pots clattering and music drew him to the kitchen. Leaning in the doorway Adam suppressed a giggle as he watched Tommy standing at the sink, apparently trying to scrub the pots clean while wiggling his cute bottom and singing along to his iPod.

Spinning around to complete a pretty impressive rift on the air guitar, Tommy gasped to see Adam standing there. "Oh you're home." he gushed, fumbling to switch the music off and pull the plugs from his ears.

"You don’t have to stop dancing." Adam offered. “It was quite entertaining."

"I'll run you a bath so you can relax before dinner." Tommy suggested as he scampered pass him, Adam sighed at the change in Tommy's behaviour since today’s events.

Following the boy up the stairs to the main bathroom Adam had an idea. Undressing in his room, Adam covered himself with a light robe and went to join Tommy as he prepared his bath, slipping inside the room Adam closed the door and leant against it, keeping them both inside.

Although Tommy remained quiet, his posture and movements let Adam know he was nervous. "Which oil would you like in your bath?" he asked.

"Why don’t you surprise me, pick one you like". Tommy immediately went to work opening up a few small bottles efficiently dispensing a drop or two of each and a generous slash of soothing oil. The aroma was calming and inviting. "You are full of surprises.” Adam admired.

"Thank you Sir". Tommy murmured, leaning over to stop the flow. "It’s ready for you now." With head bowed Tommy moved towards the door, slipping into his sub role instinctively. Adam stopped him with a gentle hand to his chest. Tommy leaned into the touch with a quiet sigh.

"I think you need to join me." Adam spoke softly, slowly undressing him while holding his gaze with his own, "Let me take care of you, I promise no magic, no control, just you, me and the bath water."

Tommy nodded reaching up to push the robe off Adams shoulders. Smiling at the gesture, Adam took Tommy’s hand and guided them both into the bath, sitting Tommy between his legs, his back to him Adam began to massage the knots from Tommy's back, neck and shoulders, then pulling him backward to rest against his chest he ran a soapy cloth gently over all the skin he could reach. 

Tommy groaned when Adam lent him over his arm to wash his hair. "What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Nothing, I just, it feels good when you touch my hair." Tommy whispered.

"I see, you mean like this." Adam purred, running his fingers through the blond hair, gently massaging his scalp.

Adam felt his heart skip as the smaller man sigh and relax in this arms, the usual panicky thoughts ebbed away leaving only a peaceful hum. Carefully shifting him to lay back against his chest the two remained silent and relaxed until the bath began to cool.

Adam hated for this to end. "We better get out if this before we turn into prunes." Adam suggested as he carefully helped Tommy out of the bath and both into fluffy white bathrobes.

With a small quick smile Tommy hurried out of room muttering about rescuing dinner, stopping at the doorway and turning to face Adam he reached up and kissed Adam lightly on the lips, whispering a heartfelt thank you before scampering back into the kitchen.

Adam didn’t know if his mum’s predictions were right or not, maybe this wouldn’t be forever, but he did know that he had to make the most of his time with this beautiful man while he could for however long they had. They may have some issues to sort through, but really what couple didn’t.

The End 

(for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this little adventure. Big thank you to everyone who left kudos or comments. If you enjoyed this then please feel free to check out my other mutterings.


End file.
